Photograph
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Misi 'pencurian' foto dari galeri fotografi Heechul itu berakhir 'panas'. Panas akibat emosi Kyuhyun yang tidak terima fotonya dan Sungmin di ambil secara diam-diam saat mereka sedang melakukan 'this and that' dan akan di pamerkan, serta 'panas' karena... yah, you knowlah /RnR/KyuMin/YAOI/NC/DLDR!


**KyuMin  
Kyuhyun X Sungmin  
RATE M (oh mesumnya saya!)  
YAOI/BL, Romance, NC, AU, Typos  
They belongs to each other, this fis is MINE!  
note :  
**Ini fic lama sebenernya.  
**ini kado ulang tahun untuk Ummu Eon waktu dia ulang tahun tahun kemarin.**  
baru sempet di post disini, hehe. itu juga karna** Lian Eon bilang**  
**post disini aja. Hehe, eonni eonniku yang mesum~~**  
tapi buat yang baca, tolong ya **REVIEWNYA!** iya saya tau ini Fic jelek.  
Terlalu mesum juga. tapi tolong, hargai sedikit.  
saya juga mau nyampein. saya gak tau **kapan akan nulis fic baru lagi.  
fic yang saya post akhir akhiri ini adalah fic lama.  
**lagi **semi-hiatu_s_**nih, kehilangan feel -_-"

yaudah, langsung aja. enJOY~~

**PHOTOGRAPH**

Galeri photography di sudut jalan tengah kota Seoul terlihat sepi pagi itu. Wajar saja, ini masih pukul 5 dini hari. Jelas sebagian orang masih memilih untuk bergulung di bawah selimut mereka atau memeluk pasangan masing-masing atau malah baru akan memulai _morning sex_. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat mengendap-endap menuju pintu terdepan galeri tersebut. Dengan _couple coat_ berwarna senada— coklat muda —yang melindungi mereka dari dingin pagi, mereka berjalan bergandengan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau yakin Heechul-hyung memotretnya? Bisa saja Ryeowook hanya bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah," bisik namja yang lebih pendek dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih berantakan.

"Aku yakin, Sungmin! Kau sendiri tahu seberapa gilanya Hyungmu itu. Ryeowook bahkan mengirimkan fotonya padaku. Aigoo~ Aku tak menyangka dia segila itu sampai ingin memamerkan foto kita," Kyuhyun balas berbisik. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sebut saja aku meminjamnya dari Hankyung-hyung tanpa memberitahunya," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia mulai membuka pintu kaca didepannya.

"Kau mencurinya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Meminjam, Min. Meminjam. Lagi pula, begitu foto itu aku dapatkan, aku akan mengembalikannya," jawab Kyuhyun.

CKLEK! Kuncinya terbuka.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, menampilkan seringaiannya. Perlahan mereka masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu kaca galeri. Ruangan besar ini masih gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu remang di sudut ruangan yang menyala. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melihat foto-foto _masterpiece_ yang terpajang disana. Beberapa diantaranya foto yang mereka kenal.

"Pameran akan di buka pukul delapan nanti," bisik Sungmin sambil membaca poster besar yang hampir menutupi bagian dinding didepannya.

"Karena itu kita perlu bergerak cepat!" desak Kyuhyun. "Aiish! Aku sungguh tak terima satu pun bagian dari tubuhmu di pamerkan di galeri seperti ini. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya!" gerutunya.

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Namjachingunya ini sungguh posesif. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun membangunkannya karena mendapat telfon dari Ryeowook, sahabat mereka. Ryeowook mengadukan tentang Heechul yang akan memamerkan foto mereka di pameran fotografinya pagi ini. Entah itu foto apa, Sungmin tak tahu persis. Yang pasti foto itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun marah besar dan memaksanya mengendap-endap seperti ini.

"Kau tahu foto itu ada dimana?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. "Aiissh, aku lupa menanyakannya pada Ryeowook!" jawabnya sambil menepuk keningya pelan.

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil menggeleng tak habis pikir. Inikah kejeniusan kekasihnya? Aigoo~

"Hanya dia yang membantu Heechul membereskan semuanya. Mereka baru selesai mempersiapkan semuanya pukul tiga dini hari tadi. Aiish!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kita harus mencari di ruangan fotografi di lantai atas," sambungnya.

"Kau akan mencari kesana? Membongkar semuanya? Aigoo~ Kau tahu di lantai atas itu juga kamar Heechul-hyung," kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mau foto itu ada di tanganku sekarang juga," kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tapi, Kyu—"

"Sekarang-juga-Min!" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Aiissh! Arra, lakukan sesukamu!" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik Sungmin dan menendap-endap menuju tangga di sudut lain galeri ini. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia membimbing Sungmin agar memperhatikan anak tangga yang kali ini terasa sangat banyak. Begitu tiba di satu anak tangga teratas, mereka terpaku. Siluet dua orang yang sedang membereskan sesuatu terlihat jelas di mata mereka. Sesekali tawa riang juga terdengar. Kyuhyun tau jelas, itu tawa Heechul dan kekasihnya Hankyung.

"M-mereka masih terjaga?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Dia tidak ingin di marahi dengan kata-kata kasar oleh hyung cantiknya itu! Sungguh, Heechul memang cantik meski pun dia namja, tetapi… jangan pernah membangunkan singa dengan bulu halus yang sedang hibernasi!

"Aissh!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin cepat— hampir membuat Sungmin jatuh karena tersandung —menuju satu pintu yang dia yakini adalah tempat Heechul menyimpan semua hasil potretannya. Pintu di samping kiri kamar Heechul, jika dia berlari ke sana, memang tak akan terlihat dari kamar Heechul.

"T-tunggu, Kyunnie!" bisik Sungmin tertahan.

Terlambat. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Benar saja, ruangan itu di penuhi dengan foto-foto indah hasil kamera Heechul. Mereka memang tak pernah meragukan Cinderella Hyung mereka dalam hal potret-memotret, itu kenapa Sungmin— sepupu kandung Heechul —juga memiliki minat yang sama.

"Dimana foto itu—" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Fotonya seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin. Sesungguhnya, dia cemas jika tiba-tiba saja Heechul datang.

"Yang jelas ada kaki mulusmu, aku tak tahu apa bokong padat montokmu juga masuk," jawab Kyuhyun.

PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata vulgar seperti itu. Aissh!" gumam Sungmin. "Foto macam apa yang dia ambil," gerutunya.

Mereka mencari di setiap sudut. Memandang satu persatu foto yang ada disana dan memfokuskan pada 'kaki mulus' Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ada di kamar sebelah, yeobo! Coba ambilkan!" terdengar suara Hankyung berseru.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar sebelah? Akan sulit mencarinya, chagi," balas Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika membatu. Mereka saling berpandangan. Detak jantung Sungmin melambat dan dengan tiba-tiba berdetak menjadi lebih cepat saat terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah sudut tak terlihat di antara tumpukan pigura-pigura itu.

"Aku tak ingin mati sekarang, Kyu! Sungguh!" desis Sungmin cemas.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Jangan bodoh, Minimi," bisiknya.

Sebuah bayangan perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menahan nafas dan terpaksa menahan nafas. Langkah berat dengan senandung kecil kini yang memasuki ruangan. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih tegang. Sungguh, aura Heechul terasa mengerikan~

"Di mata foto itu?" gumaman suara Heechul terdengar. Dari bayangannya, Heechul terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. "Aku tak dapat menemukannya, Hannie!" serunya.

"Di sudut, Chullie! Di paling sudut, aku ingat aku menaruhnya disana!" seruan Hankyung terdengar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat melihat kaki Heechul mendekat ke arah mereka. Sungmin dengan refleks meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya gugup. Langkah berat Heechul terasa memekakkan telinga saat ini.

"Apa disini," gumamnya.

Heechul semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, bahkan kini Sungmin dapat melihat jemari indah Heechul tepat di depan matanya. Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat perut Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menahan nafasnya. Mereka benar-benar akan mati jika sampai Heechul mengetahui mereka d disini! Dan sekarang, dada bidang Heechul—

"Chullie! Tolong aku disini sebentar!" terdengar seruan Hankyung dari luar.

Tubuh Heechul tidak menunjukkan pergerakan lagi. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menghela nafas lega karena Heechul kembali berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

"Aissh! Aku ingin keluar! Bisakah nanti saja kita tanyakan langsung padanya, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin dan bersandar pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Hyungmu itu sungguh mengerikan, Min. Padahal aku yakin jika kita ketahuan kita hanya akan di omeli. Tapi kenapa begitu menyeramkan," katanya.

"Di omeli sampai mati, Kyunnie. Kau tahu dia tidak suka ada yang menyusup apa lagi akan mengambil fotonya!" kata Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita perlu keluar sekarang!" Sungmin bergegeas menarik Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" bisik Kyuhyun dan…

BRAAAAK! BRAAAKKK!

Dan seluruh foto yang bertumpuk itu berjatuhan karena Kyuhyun tak sengaja menendangnya. Mereka terdiam, dan tanpa aba-aba mereka berlari keluar dari kamar dengan wajah pucat.

"YAAAKKK! SIAPA DISANA?! FOTO-FOTOKUUUU!" dan teriakan nyaring Kim Heechul terdengar, diiringi dengan derap langkahnya mengerjar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari menuruni tangga. Lihatlah, mereka sekarang berkeringat. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju sisi tersembunyi di antara bawah sisi luar tangga dan jendela, hanya celah kecil. Sepertinya mereka perlu bersembunyi disini sebentar karena Heechul terdengar masih mengomel di atas sana. Jika menuju pintu keluar sekarang tidak akan sempat!

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang menengadah bersandar pada sisi luar tangga. Sedang Kyuhyun yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya menatap tak berkedip. Menelan saliva saat melihat bulir keringat mengalir di leher putih jenjang namjachingunya. Darahnya berdesir saat matanya kini beralih pada bibir manis yang sedikit terbuka itu. Aah~ pikiran Kyuhyun sungguh mulai liar~

CUP!

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum seduktif. _I want my_ _Morning sex now,_ batinnya.

.

.

Keduanya tersenyum seduktif. Tangan Sungmin meraba dada Kyuhyun— yang entah sejak kapan jadi begini berotot —di balik _coat_ yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Menekan lembut pada sebuah titik yang di ketahui bernama nipple yang mulai sedikit tegang. Mata Sungmin melirik nakal Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan desahannya. Sedang Kyuhyun, tangan nakalnya masih setia meraba lembut bokong padat kekasih Bunny-nya ini.

"Jangan menggodaku," bisik Kyuhyun, masih takut ketahuan. Salahkan mereka berdua yang tidak sabaran untuk melihat foto itu.

"Aku tak menggoda, Kyunnie~" sahut Sungmin balas berbisik.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu sebelum aku 'memakanmu' disini," kata Kyuhyun masih berbisik. Kini tangannya meremas bokong padat Sungmin, jari-jarinya menggelitik hole Sungmin yang tertutup celana.

"Ngghhh~" desah Sungmin pelan. Tubuhnya semakin maju ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan.

"Ngh!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar saat juniornya bersentuhan dengan milik Sungmin, meskipun masih berbalut celana tapi sungguh terasa nikmat. "Aku tak ingin menyerangmu disini, Min. Aku tak mau kau mengomeliku karena sudah membuat kakimu lemas akibat bercinta dengan posisi berdiri," bisiknya sambil terus menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Senyuman yang jauuuh lebih seduktif dari sebelumnya. Adrenalinnya meningkat mengingat keadaan mereka, bersamaan dengan libido yang melonjak dengan posisi mereka yang semakin rapat. Tubuh bawah mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan menekan.

"Kau mau aku memuaskanmu disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baiklah, dia paham apa maksud tatapan dan senyuman nakal Sungmin itu.

"Kau siap dihabisi Heechul-hyung jika ini ketahuan?" Sungmin balik bertanya, masih belum lupa karena Heechul masih terdengar mengomel. Dia bergerak gelisah, menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka dan membuat matanya terpejam sesaat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sangat pelan. "Aku yang akan menghabisi dia lebih dulu karena berani-beraninya memajang foto kita di pamerannya," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat tepian telinga Sungmin.

"Ha-aah— Kyuh~" Sungmin meremas _coat_ Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menengadah saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati lehernya. Satu tangannya perlahan turun mengelus dada Kyuhyun yang berotot, perut yang dihiasi abs samar, dan semakin turun menuju tonjolan di pertengahan celana hitam Kyuhyun. Sudah mulai menegang meski belum sempurna.

"Dia memajang foto kita yang sedang bercinta, Minni—eh!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan tangan Sungmin meremas batang juniornya. Dia menyeringai. Aigoo~ Sungmin-nya sungguh nakal.

Sungmin tersenyum dan dengan cepat menjemput bibir Kyuhyun untuk di lumatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang di awali dengan sentuhan bibir lembut, kali ini mereka langsung saling melumat, menjilat penuh birahi. Saliva yang tak terbendung karena kini lidah mereka saling bertarung, turun membasahi dagu. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menjilat cairan berenzim yang entah milik siapa itu, lalu membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam ciuman panas. Bhakan Sungmin tidak peduli tentang 'foto mereka yang sedang bercinta'.

Tangan mereka berlomba-lomba mencari persinggahan di tubuh satu sama lain untuk bisa di sentuh atau di remas nakal. Sebenarnya, tempat yang sempit ini sangan menguntungkan. Membuat mereka mau tak mau merapat dan semakin mempermudah gesekan panas tubuh masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Dan tanpa jeda panjang, langsung menjilati leher putih menggoda Sungmin yang biasanya tak pernah absen dari tanda kemerahan darinya. Tanda yang dia buat tiga hari yang lalu baru hilang tadi pagi dan kini dia sudah akan membuatnya lagi.

"Aanghh~" desah Sungmin manja. Jemarinya menelusup menjamah halai-helai rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya pelan, menandakan perbuatan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya nikmat.

"Euhmm~ Ckh~" kecipak suara hisapan dan jilatan dalam pembuatan tanda kepemilikan dari Kyuhyun itu pun terdengar penuh dengan birahi. Dengan tak sabar dia berpindah dari satu titik, ke titik yang lain. Dia sudah hafal di titik mana Sungmin akan merasa keenakan dan semakin meremas rambutnya atau semakin menengadahkan kepalanya sembari melenguh panjang. Tubuh Sungmin sesungguhnya sangat sensitive akan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Jangan ter—ahk—laluh banyakhh~" kata Sungmin di sela-sela lenguhannya. Dia tak ingin lehernya berwarna merah!

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepas pagutan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang wangi lehermu sungguh menggoda?" bisiknya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau mengatakannya setiap saat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan membuka kancing _coat_ dan kemeja soft pink yang Sungmin kenakan. Tak sabar ingin menikmati benda kecil berwarna pink di dalam sana. Dan sekarang, dua benda mungil itu terpampang di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap lapar membuat Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu kita tak punya banyak waktu, Kyunnie," bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menelan saliva berat. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, lidahnya langsung menyambar nipple nikmat milik Sungmin. Seperti bayi kelaparan, dia menghisap kecil dada Sungmin yang sedikit montok untuk ukuran namja itu. Memainkan lidahnya berputar di daerah nipple dan sesekali menyentuh-nyentuh dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ahh~ Ah! Ouhh~ Kyu-hhh~~" desah Sungmin dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmat. Jari-jarinya meremas bahu Kyuhyun.

TAP TAP TAP!

"Siapa yang sudah membuat foto-fotoku berantakan?! Aiish!" terdengar suara Heechul dari atas tangga.

Sungmin terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terus bermain nakal dengan nipplenya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bereaksi banyak. Dia hanya terus memainkan nipple Sungmin dengan lidahnya, menyedot-nyedot kecil bahkan memasukkan sepenuhnya kalau saja dia bisa.

"Kyu-nni-eh!" bisik Sungmin sangat pelan sambil menahan desahannya dan memukul bahu Kyuhyun lebih keras.

"Hannie-aaahh! Apa kau lihat ada yang masuk?!" teriak Heechul sambil perlahan melangkah turun.

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Bulir-bulir keringat kenikmatan dan rasa gugup mulai tampak menghiasi pelipis matanya. Dia tak ingin ketahuan sedang bercinta di tempat seperti ini oleh Cinderella itu! Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat langkah Heechul semakin dekat. Dia meremas bahu Kyuhyun kuat dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Demi Ddangko's brothers, dia ingin mendesah kuat karena saat ini Kyuhyun mulai meremas lembut juniornya di bawah sana!

"Jilat jariku," bisik Kyuhyun dan memasukkkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, berusaha meredam desahan kekasihnya itu.

"Hannie!" teriak Heechul sekali lagi. Derap langkahnya tepat di atas kepala Sungmin!

Sungmin menjilat jari-jari Kyuhyun dengan penuh kenikmatan dan rasa takut tak terhingga. Terbayang olehnya bahwa yang dia lumat sekarang ini batang besar Kyuhyun. Sedang kyuhyun semakin sedang membuka zipper celana Sungmin dan berusaha melepaskan junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang maksimal. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung melumatnya dalam. Menjilat dan menijat dengan lidahnya.

"Angh!" desah Sungmin pelan. matanya membulat takut. Apa dia akan ketahuan?

"Aku tak tahu, Chullie! Aku bersamamu sejak tadi! Tolong bantu aku membereskan foto-foto ini. Aigoo~~ Kau sungguh keterlaluan mencetak foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bercinta dengan ukuran sebesar ini!" terdengar sahutan Hangeng dari lantai atas.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatan nikmatnya menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin.

Heechul tertawa terbahak. Terdengar langkahnya berbalik dan naik perlahan. "Bukti cintaku pada mereka~~" sahutnya dan perlahan langkahnya menghilang.

"Aissh! Benar dugaanku, foto itu disana!" desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap imut. Dia sudah tidak tahan dan Kyuhyun berhenti hanya karena foto itu lagi. "Angh~ Kyuuhhh~~" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi. "Aigooo~~" gumamnya dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menghisap dan melumat junior Sungmin imutnya.

"Ouhh~~ oh~!" desis Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan tak tertahan. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan holenya sekarang. Uh~ Mereka sungguh bermain cepat~ "Aw! Pelan!" bisiknya saat Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Uhmm~" desah Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan kulumannya. Terfokus pada mempersiapkan hole Sungmin dan sekarang membuka zipper celananya.

"Ahh~" Sungmin tersentak saat jari Kyuhyun mulai keluar masuk, menggesek dinding rectumnya. Bahkan kini dengan dua jari.

Kyuhyun berhasil melepas zippernya dan membebaskan batang besarnya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang bernafsu membuat juniornya berkedut semakin besar. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dan menggendongnya! Menyandarkan Sungmin ke tembok.

"Ouh, Kyu! Ah! Ah!" desis Sungmin saat merasakan batang Kyuhyun menyapa bagian bawahnya.

"Kita perlu tempat yang lebih luas! T-toilet, Min!" kata Kyuhyun tersenggal. Dia masih berusaha memasukkan batangnya ke dalam sarang nikat yang berkedut meminta dimasuki itu.

"Sssh~ Angh! Ouhhh~" desah Sungmin menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

"Akh!" desah Kyuhyun saat ujung kepala batangnya masuk ke dalam Sungmin. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorong lagi.

"Hhh~ Akh!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun perlahan memasukinya semakin dalam.

"Shh, aahh~" desah Kyuhyun pelan. matanya mencari-cari di mana toilet di tempat ini.

"Disana-ah~ Ahh~" bisik Sungmin sambil menunjuk sisi yang tadi dia tunjuk.

Setelah melihat sekilas ke atas memastikan suasana aman, dia berjalan perlahan sambil menggendong Sungmin dengan batang yang masih bersarang. Membuat mereka terpaksa mengerang tertahan. Untung saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Semakin Kyuhyun cepat berjalan, semakin dalam batangnya bergesekan dengan dinding hole Sungmin. Semakin erat juga remasan Sungmin pada rambutnya.

CKLEK! CKLEK!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan langsung menguncinya. Mencari bilik toilet yang tebuka dan langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di atas toilet. Menutup pintu bilik, berharap suara mereka tidak terdengar dari sini.

"Ouhh, Kyu! A-aku-uh suka saath berjalan-aah tadi-hh~~" desah Sungmin di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kita lakukan lagi jika di rumah, ne," kata Kyuhyu. "Sekarang, selesaikan disini, Min," bisiknya menggoda sambil meremas bokong padat Sungmin dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Sungmin melonjak-lonjak di pangkuannya.

"Anhhh! Ah! Ah! Ouuh!" desah Sungmin sambil terus melonjak dan menanamkan batang besar Kyuhyun ke dalam dirinya. Ujung batang Kyuhyun menyentuh spot kenikmatannya dan membuatnya memeluk leher Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ahh, terus Min. seperti itu, terus~ Ahh~" desah Kyuhyun. lidahnya berusaha menjangkau nipple Sungmin yang menggesek-gesek hidungnya karena lonjakan Sungmin.

"Ohh, nikmat, Kyu-uhhh! B-batangmu enakkh! Lebih dalaamm-ahhh!" racau Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

"Uuh~ Kau menghisapku dalam, Ming! Aaahh~"

Sungmin semakin cepat menggenjot batang Kyuhyun. gesekan-gesekan panas di dalam sana membuatnya tak tahan.

"T-tungguh!" tahan Kyuhyun.

"A-ahni-hh!" tolak Sungmin sambil terus bergoyang memuaskan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menahan nikmat. Sungmin selalu senafsu ini jika mereka sedang bercinta. Tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkat Sungmin keluar dari bilik dan membawanya ke depan westafel, murunkan Sungmin di sana, menghadap cermin di atas westafel. Membuat Sungmin tersipu melihat penampilannya. _Coat_ dan kemejanya sudah terbuka, wajahnya yang memerah dan Kyuhyun yang menciumi pundaknya.

"Kau harus tahu wajahmu yang membuatku bernafsu, Min," bisik Kyuhyun.

"AKH! AKH!" Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali batanganya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Uh! K-kau! Nikmath! Minghhhh!" desah Kyuhyun. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sentakan berirama

"Angh! Aaah! Y-yak! Ouhh yess, Kyuhh! Yaahh!" desah Sungmin seiring dengan ujung junior Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bagian ternikmat di dalam sana. Dia menggelinjang hebat saat titik itu tertumbuk berkali-kali.

"Mengerang, baby~ Ahh!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilati bahu Sungmin. Sesekali dia melirik wajah Sungmin yang penuh kenikmatan dari pantulan kaca. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat membobol hole Sungmin.

"Sssh-aahh~" desah Sungmin. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya terpejam. Sebelah tangannya terulur kebelakang memeluk leher Kyuhyun, mengalirkan rasa nikmatnya disana. "More, Kyuhhh! More!" desak Sungmin.

"Ahh, Saranghae, baby! Saranghae! Umhhh!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado-uh, Kyunnieh! Disana sayang, disana, tusuk disana sekali lagi. Aaaahhh!"

"Ahh! Kau begitu menginginkannya, Min? Hung? Katakana iya, baby Min. anghh!"

"Akh! Aku menginginkannya, Kyu! Cepat! S-sedikith lagi-aah!"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak-sentak tak karuan. Juniornya di bawah sana sudah berkedut makin manjadi. Kenikmatan tak terbendung lagi, Kyuhyun sungguh dapat memuaskannya dengan baik. sedang Kyuhyun, masih mengerang kenikmatan saat hole Sungmin semakin menghisap kuat. Memijat batang besarnya, nikmat.

"More, Kyu-uh! Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi-aaahhh! Ang!" desah Sungmin.

"Bersama, Min! Angh!"

Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Membuat Sungmin terhentak semakin keras. Mereka benar-benar lupa tujuan awal mereka kalau sudah begini.

"Angh! K-Kyuuuhhhh! AAAAHHHHHHNNN!" desah Sungmin tak karuan saat juniornya menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka.

"OOH, MIN!" Kyuhyun masih bergerak di belakang sana, sedikit lagi! dan, "AAAHNN! MINNH!" keluar. Hole Sungmin penuh dengan cairannya sekarang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terengah. Mereka samling tersenyum dari cermin. Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin lembut.

"Kajja, Min. Bersihkan diri dan kita ambil foto itu," ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kenikmatan masih melandanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke bilik kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri mereka.

XxxX

"Aku mau foto kami, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar saat berhadapan dengan Heechul.

Heechul dan Hankyung menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Jangan kira mereka tak mendengar erangan-erangan erotis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Foto apa?" tanya Heechul sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Dia yakin yang mengendap-endap sehingga foto-fotonya berantakan adalah dua bocah ini.

"Fotoku! Fotoku dan Sungmin yang kau ambil diam-diam. foto kami yang sedang bercinta," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang tadi mengendap-endap masuk?" tanya Hankyung. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat lembut saat ini, berbeda dengan Heechul. "Dan… mengerang di… bawah?" tanyanya.

"Eh?! Apa terdengar?" tanya Sungmin polos sambil bersemu merah.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Berikan foto itu pada kami," kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! Issh! Diam-diam masuk dan mengacaukan foto-fotoku serta bercinta di galeri, dan sekarang meminta karyaku seenaknya?! Dasar iblis!" teriak Heechul sambil menggapai kepala Kyuhyun untuk di habisinya, untung saja Hankyung menahannya. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun akan kehilangan kepalanya sekarang juga.

"Yak! A-aku hanya ingin foto itu! aku tak mau ada yang melihat tubuh mulus kekasihku!" Kyuhyun membela diri sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Aiissh! Apa peduliku! Minta maaf dan bersihkan dulu kamar mandi itu! Aku yakin banyak sisa-sisa permainan kalian disana!" serunya, masih menggapai-gapai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Andwe! Anggap saja itu hukuman karena mengambil foto kami diam-diam!" kata Kyuhyun. "Hankyung hyung, aku mau foto itu," katanya.

"Arra arra, ambil saja di atas," kata Hankyung masih memeluk Heechul.

"Yak! Tan Hangeng! Hak apa kau memberikan karyaku pada bocah iblis ini?! aku tak terima! Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri saja! bercinta pula! Lakukan itu dirumah kalian! YAAAKKK!" Heechul masih mengomel panjang.

"Mianhae, Heechul hyung," kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Setelah aku dapatkan fotonya, aku akan melakukan di rumah kami, kau tenang saja," kata Kyuhyun tenang. "Hankyung hyung, terimakasih kuncinya," katanya dan melemparkan kunci yang tadi dia 'pinjam'.

"Kunci? YAK! Kau membantunya, Hannie? Aisshh! Jinjja!" gerutu Heechul.

"Aku? Aku tidak!" bantak Hankyung bingung.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menarik Sungmin untuk mengambil foto itu.

"Aku pulang, terimakasih sudah meminjamkan toilet dan foto ini. Ehm… aku akan memajangnya di kamar kami," kata Kyuhyun saat foto seukuran poster besar memanjang itu sudah di tangannya.

"Mi-mianhae," ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo," sambung Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih mengomel dan Hankyung yang masih berusaha menenangkan cinderellanya itu.

"Dia bisa mati muda jika terus marah-marah begitu," kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ringan dengan menggandeng Sungmin dan membawa foto itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak. Ahh~ Ayo segera pulang. satu ronde tadi sungguh tak cukup, Min," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aiiish! Dasar!"

XxxX


End file.
